Lies that Bind
by Magical Mistress Sarai
Summary: They were in love until society stepped in. Now, Naruto is living the "normal" married life; Sasuke is fighting for gay rights. Their sordid affair quickly threatens to become too much... but sometimes what you need isn't always "normal". epic poem, yaoi
1. Holly, Jolly

_**Holly-Jolly Homosexual Holiday**  
By Sarai __© 10-06-2010_

A raven beauty, wrapped  
In red satin ribbon,  
Waits patiently as each  
Tenuous minute ticks  
By on a cairn clock.

My ravenous eyes rove,  
Rapt in porcelain skin  
And charcoal eyes; slowly  
I reach out a tanned hand  
To tug crimson fabric.

I try best to ignore  
The pallid line of flesh,  
Normally hidden safe  
Behind the golden ring  
Of broken vows and lies…

A vow he cannot have,  
Nor could we share—standing  
Trapped by law and ensnared  
By society standards.  
We keep our unspoken vows,

Trying to pull ourselves  
Together, to capture  
One fire-warmed moment  
Of exalted rapture  
Before dark Tomorrow.

The discordance, between  
A lie we live apart  
And truth when we connect,  
Is inconsequential.  
We are selfish creatures,

Seeking to dismantle  
A biased exemplar  
Of corrupt morality.  
My raven acts because  
Of green, gilded envy,

While I quest for freedom.  
Knowing full and well that  
Once this golden shackle  
Has dissolved, he will leave  
To seek another trinket.

The band which binds my lie,  
Also tethers me to truth.  
It will all fall apart  
Some tomorrow to come,  
But I'll relish each step,

Till one day will allow  
Our own golden irons.  
I'll cage my dear raven  
As he has captured me…  
One today at a time.

* * *

_**~A/N~**_

_**Welcome to a new project... this, again, came to me in a dream. It's going to be a story told in the style of Ellen Hopkins's novel "Crank". It'll be a series of different poems, strung together to tell a story. The gist of the story is this: Naruto, trying to be as normal as possible, ended up getting married-despite the fact that he not only is attracted to men, but to one man in particular: Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is openly active in the battle for equal rights, even though marriage is denied to the gay community. He was in love with Naruto, but got heartbroken when the other married, and a woman nonetheless. They stopped talking, not meeting for several years, when they then entered into a very sordid affair, which quickly threatens to spiral out of control. Their affair is one of mutual greed. Naruto wants to be with Sasuke, despite the fact society says it is wrong; and Sasuke wants to be with Naruto to destroy his marriage, a right he is denied. The two of them are both living lies, simple for the fact that the world isn't ready to accept what they need to be happy.**_

_**I intend for this to try and be an "epic poem" of sorts, but it will take a back seat to N:K - so if you want to read more of this, let me know. If you like my writing but not my poetry, then Neon Lights or N:K are for you. If you don't like gay centric literature or yaoi. My apologies, but I have a Star Wars fic that is completely hetero. ;)**_


	2. A Raven Contemplates

_**A Raven Contemplates Marriage**_  
By Sarai © 10/08/2010

So much depends on  
Two words:

"_I do._"

Do you?  
Completely understand

The vow to which you  
Have enwrapped your life?

People take it for granted;  
Waste it.

I want,_  
No_… I need what they have.

He betrayed everything, but  
Go it.

_Blue eyes…_

Wreathed in lustrous locks  
Of gold.

She has  
The creature I desired,

Devotion and commitment,_  
My_ fox.

He was mine,once…  
All mine.

But I didn't account  
For his weak spine.

_It gave,_

Caved,  
Bent to the pressure.

Society claims to possess  
All the answers,

They give  
Reasons and excuses,

Packed a top neatly veiled  
Lies. Fear…

They fear,  
And they hurt things,

_My things,_

Which they do not,  
Cannot

Hope to understand.  
They close their eyes,

Block out  
What they don't want

To see,  
While we sit in here,

Fighting in the dark…  
Tucked

_Away…_

_

* * *

_

**_~A/N~_**

**_Interestingly enough, this is going to be a fun project. I can spit poetry out rapidly. It's fun, and it gives me a break when I cannot concentrate on my actual prose. One days when I'm tired, like this one, poetry seems to come to me almost... naturally._**

**_This poem is obviously from Sasuke's POV, an it is in a very odd little structure I came up with. I call it a repetitive iambic. You'll notice how nearly every other line is a "two beat" line. That is called an iamb (for people who don't know poetry terms), which is a foot in metrical terms. Each of the separated, italics lines are also an iamb... and, if you read them together, they make a sub-faceted poem which details a great deal of Sasuke's problems with his current situation regarding Naruto. Hope you enjoy!_**

_**Sarai**  
_


	3. A Blond Contemplates

_**A Blond Contemplates Divorce**_

_By Sarai ©10/08/2010_

I was scared.

Not watching the scary movie night,  
Burying my head in your neck

Scared.

You've never had it difficult.  
Life has handed you gifts,  
And you chose to fight—  
But I didn't…

I hate fighting.

When you do something  
For you your entire life,  
The mind starts to shut down,  
Like an engine with expired fuel

I stalled.

I'm sorry.

If getting down on knees  
Could fix any of this,  
You know I would, swiftly  
And happily, but

I'm still scared.

You don't care. I know;  
You've never cared  
About a damn thing  
Anyone had to say.

You're strong,

But…

Your aren't the same  
Person I fell in love with.  
Parts of you are there,  
But most of you is scattered,

Shattered…

And I know the blame  
Is mine and mine alone.  
I can't give you  
What you desire,

Sanctified fire,

But marriage is hell.  
Trust me—you used to.  
I know I would give  
All this away, consequence

Be damned!

If my choice could fix you,  
I'd face perdition alone  
If for only a single moment  
I could once again own

Your heart.

* * *

_**~A/N~**_

_**And this is the last one I'll be updating today. I think a good headway has been made towards setting the scene... so I can leave you readers here for now. I don't have to worry about you not understanding what is going on. I've given two poems from Naruto's POV, and one from Sasuke... so you should be able to get into their heads. **_

_**This poem is free verse, and I added a few internal rhymes which I really like. There is a running metaphor which deals with religious iconography... I hope it is subtle, because I wasn't trying to blatantly just say "religion is destroying the idea of marriage!" But yeah... that is the undertone of this poem, as well as showing the OTHER SIDE of the current tryst. I plan on the next poem being either a memory or from the perspective of the "other woman"... who is actually the wife, but meh! Wives are bitchy.**_

_**Sarai**_


	4. Before Things Went to Hell

_**Before Things Went to Hell**_  
by Sarai © 10/11/10

I remember being a child again.  
His laughter, for me, was like warm sunlight  
Cutting through my misery and the rain.  
He kept me alive through a lonely night.  
I can't look at the scars without thinking  
Of him. His gold laughter bounces around…  
Echoes now. My cold soul sent him drinking.  
I cry, for those features have never frowned,

But the tears are for me… not him. I hurt  
Him because I no longer have a heart…  
And because I need him to feel like dirt.  
Vicious, I know, but I can't be apart  
From him, or he'd be happy in a while…  
And I would not remember how to smile.

* * *

_**~A/N~**_

_**I love poetry. This project is going to be so easy to update.**_

_**Ok, a few notes: this is a Shakespearean sonnet. (form goes a,b,a,b c,d,c,d e,f,e,f,g,g) The most difficult part of the sonnet is that you only get 14 lines, each of which can only have five feet (or ten metrical beats). So you only end up with 140 syllables with which you can get your point across. Not only that, but you have to fit it into a rhyme scheme and in the shakesperean format... you have to end on a rhyme couplet (which I find delightfully good fun).**_

_**This sonnet is from Sasuke POV (I felt he would be the type to think within the terms of a sonnet), and it's expressing his regret over losing their innocent childhood. Warning, this poem has a hint of a suicide attempt in it. It's a dark turn, but then again... you have to have a turn (otherwise known as the "volta" when you are refering to sonnets). I've also put a space between the octave and the sestet, to give a sort of pause... because Sasuke is a very different person from when they are children. He's hurting Naruto for a purpose now, and while he make come across as a good purpose to him (and possibly with good intentions to the readers)... it's a very selfish and bitter purpose at the same time. **_

_**And that is all I'm going to ramble about this piece. See you with the next one,**_

_**Sarai**_


	5. A Night of Popcorn and Promises

_**A Night of Popcorn and Promises**  
©10/12/2010_

Every Friday night we would spend alone,  
Nothing between us but painted breath  
And the promises that foolish children hone.

Our inner truth, each of us could condone,  
While every day a little death,  
Every Friday night we would spend alone.

"Ooch! Eee! Ha! Hahaha, stop tickling," I would moan,  
All the while he'd grin till I was out of breath  
And the promises that foolish children hone.

I think he knew, then, where my lot was thrown,  
Knowledge hidden within the limpid lull of crystal meth,  
Every Friday night we would spend alone.

I was slowly killing him… If I had only known,  
How much we both kept hidden with lustful breath  
And the promises that foolish children hone.

That last night, the stench of French cologne  
Hid the tepid lure of attempted death.  
Saving him, out of guilt, in no way could atone  
For the promises that foolish children hone.

* * *

_**~A/N~**_

_**Another piece written... this time from Naruto's POV, and the structure of this poem was challenge from a member of my writing seminar.**_

_**This poem is written for the strict form of the Villanelle. It is a tricky beast that requires you to use the first line, of the first stanza, as the last line in stanza 2 and 4; then you have to use the last line, of the first stanza, as the last line in stanza 3 and 5. Not only that, but you have to carry a continuous aba rhyme scheme. **_

_**So my challenge to any and all my readers is this: if you like poetry... attempt an Villanelle. It's a pain in the ass, but it is a great deal of fun. (I actually broke a rule on the last line and changed "all" to "for"... so I guess I kinda failed, but I still like how this poem came out).**_

_**Oh... and this reveals how Sasuke almost died (if anyone picked up on that from the previous poems). Yep, he tried to kill himself when Naruto announced he was getting married... and Naruto of course saved him. You can imagine how that must affect their relationship now... I don't know if any of you have experience with suicides attempts, but I can speak from experience. (not my own, but as being the person trying to save someone) The person trying to commit suicide normally does not look to favorably upon the person who prevents them from dying... it often takes them along time to stop hating their saver... if they ever do. Now, I'm not saying this is all cases, but from a few people I've talked to... this is not a rare occurrence, and Sasuke has this current mindset. I hope this helps to explain a little of what is going on (because until I get a good amount into this story, I realize it's just a tad confusing).**_

_**~Sarai**_


	6. Evolution of a Kiss

_**Evolution of a Kiss**_  
©10-13-2010

When we were children, we looked  
At the world with a child-like innocence.  
As kids we experience life with a sense  
Of wonder. We were innately hooked  
Upon the idea of always being together,  
And that first, tender, momentary kiss  
Should have been enough to weather  
The storm of questions we couldn't miss.

With age, the kiss slowly became more,  
A lustful, entrancing deed of hushed name,  
But the whispers and rumors quickly tore  
Our strength, choking love with salted shame.  
It's strange how the pride of youth  
Can turn into the hidden acts of maturity.  
But we secreted ourselves from the truth,  
Until we were undone by _virtuous_ purity.

Sadly we didn't survive graduation,  
But such things were to be expected,  
When normality is met with adulation  
And divergence with bitter, harsh rejection.  
My following years were spent comparing  
Each and every fresh pair of lips, each body,  
To the first and only man I felt like sharing  
My heart with. Others have proven… shoddy

By comparison, our reunion was lit with renewed  
Fire, a passion and longing both sordid  
And liberating. Our day-to-day lives seemed subdued  
When compared to the rapture we rewarded  
Ourselves with each and every chance.  
I found my self-loathing and boiling rage  
Would be tempered with every circumstance,  
And my heart beat a calm tempo in the sin we engage.

But unless my story lead you to a slow anger,  
Then allow me to divulge a small cliffhanger:  
You'll find no better path to appreciate your fears,  
Than to reach ecstasy as your lover's wife appears.

* * *

_**~A/N~**_

_**Nothing much new I'm afraid... but this came to me while I'm fighting back a cold... or trying to get rid of one I've already caught. I believe this to be the child of many different forms of medication, Benadryl being the most prominent.**_

_**About the only thing worth mentioning in the plot is Naruto's wife walking in at the end. Yeah, I'm certain that was easy enough to grasp. The rest is just a jumble of Sasuke's thoughts... trying to figure out how they got from innocent friends to... well... dirty mistresses.**_

_**No specific form to this poem... but it follows and alternating rhyme scheme which I was happy to adhere to (it was difficult making some good rhymes, but I think some of them really worked well... like renewed and subdued).**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review. Also I updated Naruto: Kurashio early this morning, so if you want to read my actual on-going fiction you'll want to go check it out. Until next time! Much love,**_

_**~Sarai**_


	7. Betrayal

_**Betrayal**  
© 10/13/10_

Mankind has done it for years.  
Back stabbing, double dealing,  
Deception, treason… the Judas kiss…  
It is something we do as a species.

I betrayed my family in order to escape  
Becoming an heiress, something I  
Would never have been right for.  
Betrayal begets betrayal…

It's almost biblical,  
Definitely factual.

I knew about Sasuke… about them.  
I forced a betrayal when I didn't  
Support them; my heart was selfish.  
So I should have seen this coming.

They went behind my back, I'm a fool.  
Those two could never be _just friends_.  
They were never friends on a good day,  
So much betrayal led to secrecy…

And obvious passion,  
Why haven't I seen that heated lust?

My heart was betrayed when I told  
Naruto he could change—needed to change.  
I betrayed my conscience with such a lie,  
Somehow I asked for this… in a way.

This all needs to stop, but in my horror  
I cannot say what needs to be said,  
Unable to stop another betrayal…  
I see the hurt in the raven's eyes.

He was hoping,  
But who am I kidding?

I'm hoping that my life won't fall apart,  
This marriage is all I have… without it  
Where would I go? I betrayed anything  
I could go back to… not that I'd want to.

There is no pity within me for Sasuke;  
He's wounded me as much as I him.  
Sadly, no matter how much we fight  
Only one person will decide victory:

Naruto, scared Naruto.  
Traitor to his own heart.

I close the door on angry charcoal eyes,  
Betraying the man I love by forcing  
Him into this façade… my only lie,  
Giving him forgiveness, as if he needs it.

There is nothing to forgive, because  
We built everything upon betrayal.  
Until one of us opens their eyes,  
This triangle will remain toxic…

Deadly and unsatisfying,  
But I _won't_ betray that secret.

* * *

**_~A/N~_**

**_And, Naruto's wife has been revealed. Do you know who it is? Well I'm not going to say it until next chapter, so feel free to leave me your guess in a REVIEW! Why? Cause I'm a whore... plain and simple._**

**_I already have the next piece prepared. It's going to be Sasuke giving his thoughts about the incident, and the piece after that will be Naruto contemplating getting caught... and then the story will continue to move on. _**

**_This is a free-verse poem... it's built in quatrains separated by couplets (non-rhyming). It's a form I have developed myself... so I'd like to know what you think. Till next time,_**

**_~Sarai_**


	8. Anguish

_**Anguish**  
©10/14/10_

He is leaving me,  
Again. Sorrowful eyes say  
What tight lips cannot.

The wife glares at me…  
Her pale eyes brim with hatred.  
My own glare falters.

I'm left with nothing  
As an emotionless door  
Slams with harsh censure.

Limpid, blue eyes are  
Downturned, dark, refusing  
To look back again.

The still warm sheets  
Mock me, while I struggle still  
In ecstasy's throws.

My agonized scream  
Is trapped, clawing at closed lips.  
Silence is too loud.

I need something loud:  
Noise, grating cacophony!  
Anything to drown out

Silence… the pin drop,  
Hear your pulse beat in your ears,  
Steal your sanity

Silence. Without thought  
Or breathing, why must one breathe?  
I can't seem to breathe.

Realization  
Breaks into my lungs. I scream,  
Collapse, ragged moans

Escape from iron jaws,  
Hot tears dampen cooling sheets,  
I'm left with nothing.

* * *

_**~A/N~**_

_**Alright! New piece is up... this poem is a haiku series.**_

_**Haiku poems are very difficult because they aren't supposed to be written like a standard poem (where the whole thing streams together); rather, a haiku poem is supposed to be several independent images which string together in order to form a collage of images. They tell a story very much like a collection of snapshots. Not only that, but each haiku is only allowed to have three lines following a 5,7,5 metrical rhythm. Needless to say it's a challenge to write. I figured it would be very nice for Sasuke's reaction to what has taken place. **_

_**As a first, I want to give a big shout-out to Galbert-kun, who has has been a major supporter of this project! I would also like to thank mochiusagi. I probably wouldn't be updating it nearly this much if not for them.**_

_**I've already written Naruto's piece which will follow this one, so I will be posting it sometime this weekend. If you love me, you'll review! Nough said. **_  
_**If you REALLY love me, you'll go and review Naruto: Kurashio as well. :P**_

_**As always, love you all and thanks for reading!**_

_**~Sarai**_


	9. Numb

_**Numb  
**By Sarai __©10/14/10_

My body shut down the moment I saw the shock  
Registered on Sasuke's face. I thought  
The reaction was to my skillful libido,  
But when it lasted longer than it should have,  
When there should have been collapsing comfort,  
I looked around and…

My body shut down.

I feel as if lead weights are attached to each joint,  
My body struggling to make each, unwanted movement.  
What sense I might have regained was lost  
Between pale white eyes, horrified and hurt,  
And dark, charcoal depths, accusing me…  
Telling the depths of my sin.

The lights are on…

But my mind has fled. I feel like an addict must,  
A haze settles over my brain, thoughts are foggy…  
I must look glassy-eye from the tears I'm fighting,  
Shivering from the rage I'm restraining…  
Nothing, I feel nothing. The blade of shame  
Pierced more than my heart…

Broke my spine, how else can you explain  
Why my nerves feel like wet cement  
Has flooded my body, stiffening muscle, tendon,  
And bone… all it would take is a swift hammer  
To make me shatter into irreparable fragments,  
But I wouldn't feel pain…

I feel nothing.  
My body has shut down.

As I miraculously make it into the car,  
It's rain covered exterior looks much warmer  
Than my stagnant skin feels. I feel the light  
Leaving my eyes as I slam the door  
Upon yet another mistake, many upon many  
Piled atop my shoulders...

Anymore would crush life right out of me…

As if I'll have a life after this.

"Hinata…"

The word drags up my throat like a stone,  
Rough, haggard, choked out…  
Yet she says nothing. I can see her eyes,  
Thoughts pouring across them… for one  
Fatalistic, hopeful second… I feel… hope.  
Freedom in the form of pain and loss…

"I forgive you…" she whispers.  
Words carefully chosen, such perfect weapons  
Aimed with precision and purpose,  
As if she knows the perfect way  
To trap me within my own torment…  
Hope dies…

My body shuts down.

* * *

**_~A/N~_**

_**I decided to update again today... mainly because I wanted to end the week by tying up this arc of the story. I probably won't be able to get on during the weekend, for the happy fact that I'm moving into a townhouse I've rented. So here is the last piece of the "getting caught by the wife" arc. From Naruto's POV**_

**_Just a free verse piece. I wanted to get more narrative and imagery into this piece, and to do that I didn't want to be confined to a formulaic retinue. Thus, this piece is simply what it is. Nothing too special, but nothing bland. Hopefully you all take a liking to it._**

**_And, yes, Hinata is going to forgive Naruto (why wouldn't she... she's got nothing left. Besides, divorcing him would allow Naruto to go straight to Sasuke. Scorned women are vindictive... lemme tell you.) Besides, this wouldn't be NEAR an epic poem if I put happily-ever-after so close to possibly coming true. (besides... we don't even know how Hinata found out about them. And people having an affair aren't likely to quit...) So stick around... because I've got quite a few things planned._**

**_Much love!_**

**_~Sarai_**


	10. Moving On

_**Moving On**_

_©10/18/10_

I've been packing my life into boxes,  
Stacks upon stacks of cardboard,  
Banana boxes from the local grocer,  
Piled up years of stored stock says  
Little about my life—a hard hoard  
Of possessions which deny closure.

A box of stuffed toys—mostly foxes,  
Save for a few black, plumed ravens.  
We had an… odd sense of humor.  
I cover them quick; a box of socks is  
Light enough to throw atop these havens,  
Plushy keepers of memory and rumor.

Rumor… there is murmuring of progress  
On the west coast. I've decided to go…  
Half a country away between us will help.  
Perhaps if I shout loud enough for Congress,  
Then he'll hear as well and he'll know  
Where to find me, and realize with a surprised yelp…

It isn't healthy to hope for such dreams.  
The whole point of getting out is to heal,  
And as I carry these last boxes out the door,  
It's... so funny how different life seems.  
I don't know if I'll be able to deal  
With the future, but I can't do this anymore.

With a moment spared for second guesses,  
I drop these puffed-up reminders with the trash.  
With my socks and unmentionables in the car,  
The time has come to turn my back on the messes,  
The lies… our mistakes, and make a frenzied dash  
Away from the torment… good and far

Away from here.

* * *

_**~A/N~**_

_**And... here is what I managed to get finished on the weekend.**_

_**It's a simple poem with an abc,abc rhyme scheme. I'm not happy with it at all, but it's good enough to get the plot moving forward (not every piece is going to be astounding, and the main thing is to get more of the story out there... which is sometimes difficult with poetry). **_

_**This piece is from Sasuke's POV, and he's running away... well, moving... but still. It's inherent in his nature to run when people get too close or if things get difficult... and when he's with Naruto (let's face it) things are always difficult. Hope you like it. Hope you review. Much love to everyone!**_

_**~Sarai**_


	11. An Abandoned Box of Memories

**_An Abandoned Box of Memories_**_  
By Sarai ©10/25/10_

I snuck out in the dead of night,  
Because explanation was required.  
But all I found was an empty flat,  
And a box on the corner let to rot.

I would never have expected this;  
Sasuke treasured these gifts. Each one  
Of these stuffed animals held a moment  
Forever sewn in time.

As I gingerly rifled through the box,  
Making a silent inventory of happier times;  
I noticed not a single piece was missing.  
Our entire lives in stitches and padding.

This one, the black bird, was the beginning.  
I bought it for my raven on our first date,  
Ironic since I denied it ever being one,  
And sad that I regret it only now.

Oh, and the blue Firefox…  
He said it reminded him of me,  
Always feisty, but easily dejected.  
That was the first time I kissed him.

Apologizing to Sasuke was always hard.  
I never knew how to go about it,  
But I got it right once… I gave him the duck,  
He laughed when I said his hair had a twin.

The red monkey with a heart: "Our First"  
I remember that Valentine's Day.  
Sasuke received dozens of gifts,  
But he only gave one… to me.

So many pieces of the past lying here,  
Left to the cruel tendency of nature.  
It looks like a storm on the horizon,  
I can smell the moisture on the air.

Without hesitation I pick the box up,  
Returning to my car with my memories.  
If Sasuke could carry them for all these years,  
I would treasure them until I find him again.

* * *

_**~A/N~**_

_**And, here I go... updating the epic poem like I should have been doing. Yeesh, the move has killed me. Plus my washing machine is possessed by angry water spirits. **_

_**Naruto: Kurashio was also updated on Saturday. It recieved almost NO views at all... which was disappointing compared to the other chapters (and to think that this one actually had some of the goods!). So I'm begging people to go and read, review, and refer people to N:K. It's only fair! T.T**_

_**Now that I'm finished being a whore, hope you enjoy this piece from Naruto's POV. No specific format. But I liked the image... until next time, love you all!**_

_**~Sarai**_


	12. Madmen

_**Madmen**__  
By Sarai ©11/02/2010_

There is a fell wind on the morn.  
The horizon is lit ablaze  
With white fire, illuminating  
Black clouds as mountainous  
As our imminent plight.

Within a darkness that blots out  
Constellations, a roar descends from  
Our celestial overseers, falling upon  
Us in crescendo. It vanishes as  
The sky goes dark once more.

_It is heard no longer…_

We are God's madmen,  
The foul few who see  
The world as it is—  
Only illuminated in chaos.  
It is we who take notice.

Once the world listened;  
We were the voices who spoke,  
Exposing the injustice unseen.  
Our fulmination was truth,  
Thunderous for Rebellion's change.

_It is heard no longer…_

This is the voice of change,  
Merely a new name and face  
For a twist of the old  
Oppressions and bitter bias.  
It is only a superficial change,

A quick swap of clothing,  
Placement of a new face.  
We are used to hiding  
And recognize the lies,  
Crying and shouting our outrage!

_It is heard no longer…_

The fall of man is the coming rain.  
Evil peddles its promises and potions,  
Wrapped in pretty words and cunning lies.  
You cannot see it for what it is.  
But ignorance is a short-lived bliss.

But we know, as more become silent,  
The clouds will roll in like dark, irascible  
Curtains closing for humanity.  
Liberty dies with rasping ovation and  
Quaint whispers as the madmen are silenced.

_We are heard no longer…_

_

* * *

_

**_~A/N~_**

**_Ok, so I'm a serious poet. I truly enjoy poetry, fanfic and humorous, and sometimes... in the course of writing events, a serious poem comes out. I'm not talking about heavy emotions, attempted suicide, or any issue that is "serious", but sometimes a poem will come to me that forces itself into existence! This is one of those poems. It's from Sasuke's perspective, but in any instance it could be from the voice of any oppressed person, be they gay or otherwise. This is a very passionate issue for me, because I watch all of these political and religious happenings in the world... everyone is going on and on about change... but what has changed? People are still oppressed, liberties are still denied, people still fight, kill and maim one another. The only thing that changes is the face of that oppression, who is getting oppressed, and who suffers. This poem have four parts: the story (which is a description of an actual storm i saw once), the revolutionaries (pick a revolution where people cried out for change. I notice that a majority of my readers are US citizens so picture your revolution. My British brethren picture any of the numerous times our country has fought for its liberty... so on and so on), the fourth part is from any rally against oppression (I am brought to mind the Washington Marches, Gandhi, Vatican Square), and the final part is from Sasuke or the speaker himself... pick one... but this is a poem about the minority, the people who see the world as it truly is. Those who buck the system, who fight, who strive to be themselves despite society... this poem is an attribute to the madmen who dare think differently._**

**_That's all I have to say about this piece. Love you all,_**

_**~Sarai**  
_


	13. Antebellum

_**Antebellum***  
By Sarai ©11/02/2010_

There is nothing here.  
A road lies before my feet,  
Long beyond my sight,  
Stretching into a thousand  
Different paths… none easy.

When you try to find  
One person among a crowd,  
Near impossible.  
I could see a rainbow through  
Glaring sunlight easier.

Dusk colored buildings,  
Downtown people down on luck  
Shuffle and mill 'round.  
The old oaken door, golden  
Letters read: "John Cobb: Private Eye"

This man smells of scotch,  
His round belly hides his feet,  
Scuffed shoes from view…  
A beer stained shirt hidden  
Behind a tan duster coat.

He shows no concern  
For my plea, but I look down  
On his kind—vagrant.  
What other alternative is  
Affordable to my means?

Hinata keeps watch,  
Carefully waiting for me  
To make a mistake.  
She doesn't trust; I don't blame,  
But I have to do something…

_*referring to a time before the beginning of a war, when chaos or strife or intensity are just beginning_. _Strictly speaking, the Latin phrase means "before the war" and could be applied to any prewar period._

* * *

_**~A/N~**_

_**And this piece is in the form of a tanka, which is an extended haiku. Where the haiku has a 5-7-5 structure, the tanka has a 5-7-5-7-7 structure. This is of course, a series of tanka... and it's basically not important to the story or the meaning at all, but I just wanted to try the form out. So, yes.**_

_**There was apparently some confusion over the poem "Abandoned Box of Memories", so I wanted to clarify. Sasuke left a box of stuffed animals on the corner in the poem before, "Moving On"(which would have been collected with the garbage). In ABoM, Naruto is going through this box and thinking about when each animal was gifted/bought and then he decides to take the box with him... keeping the memories until he can find Sasuke again.**_

_**Lastly, I just wanted to say thank you to my readers who commented on "Madmen". I really do enjoy that poem and I'm very glad that all of the response has been positive. :)**_

_**~Sarai**_


End file.
